


【哈德】石之心

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 雨后，皎洁明月初露层云，给静谧的夜晚降下银霜。银白色的月光穿过紫藤繁密的紫色烟雾，小心翼翼的在泥泞的鹅卵石地面上印出一个个狭小而又破碎的光斑。酣睡的道路上蔓延着独属于两人的沉默。现在已近午夜，除了公寓对面小河的潺潺的流水声以外，别无杂音。德拉科经过一簇三色堇时停下脚步，他的手滑出哈利的手心。黑发青年又向前走了几步才意识到身边没了人，他停下来，沉默的杵在原地等德拉科跟上，垂在身侧的右手还维持着半握的姿势。德拉科看着哈利挺拔的身影在路灯下投射出长长的影子，路旁盛开的紫色三色堇于晚风中微微摇曳。“我爱你。”他不顾一切但又带着试探的语气引得黑发青年蓦的转过身，那四个字就像于黑宝石一般的湖面上轻盈的往湖心跳动的石子，在青年心里泛起层层涟漪。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 7





	【哈德】石之心

**Author's Note:**

> ooc
> 
> 两人均有心理缺陷
> 
> 设定集体再修两个月，意思是N.E.W.TS被推迟了到了八月初，暑假也没了
> 
> 有血腥描写
> 
> 有詹莉提及
> 
> 丑化了一万倍德思礼们
> 
> 原生家庭的创伤
> 
> 最后
> 
> 一个关于心理疾病的故事
> 
> 感谢阅读
> 
> Ps:推荐网易云单曲循环cornfield chase钢琴版的看文（求你了听听这首吧）
> 
> 极简音乐以及后摇都是不错的选择
> 
> ————————
> 
> <和正文没多大关系的鬼扯原梗↓>  
> 病名：石之心（含诸多变种，现被研究的有石之心Eros和石之心Agape
> 
> 易感人群：表白被拒绝的人/爱人已逝的人（该类人群的具体病症尚在研究中）
> 
> 成因：
> 
> 一类患者的爱无法被接受，心中的汹涌爱意无处安放，最终因为太过绝望而患此心理绝症。大部分人表现出不自主寻求安慰的特征，推测与童年缺爱有关
> 
> 二类患者样本太少，成因不明，但可以肯定的是，该类患者冷静理智的表层下均隐藏了未被其发现的极强的控制欲，具有不同程度的情感障碍
> 
> 症状描述：
> 
> 第一阶段。患者表现出抑郁厌世，自我伤害等倾向，时常因为不明原因的疼痛而捂住心口
> 
> 第二阶段。长期的疼痛使身体自动开启防御机制，痛觉丧失
> 
> 第三阶段。肉体无法感知使得患者的心灵更加敏感脆弱。当ta流尽最后一滴泪，悲伤、悔恨能力丧失
> 
> （到目前为止，参加研究的第二类人群尽数自杀。有研究认为第三阶段即是石之心Eros的最终阶段，由于无法更深层次的侵蚀，不能达到治愈目的的石之心Eros选择了自我销毁）
> 
> 第四阶段。患者否定ta先前为心爱之人所付出的一切，失去绝望与愤郁能力
> 
> 第五阶段。患者的心不再因心爱对象而跳动，失去爱与欢笑能力
> 
> 最终阶段：感情悉数丧失，心灵壁垒构建完成，没有什么再能使患者受伤
> 
> 至此，石之心Agape侵蚀完毕
> 
> 治愈方法：无

廊道纷飞的白色纸屑，地面翻滚的银绿纽扣，身上汩汩涌出的腥红鲜血。  
德拉科喘着粗气，无力的半倚着墙，用满是划痕的手捂住鼻子。鼻腔内，滚烫的血液不受控制的从破裂的血管中淌过鼻道，放肆的钻出尺侧紧贴下巴所产生的缝隙，在重力的作用下如大块的玛瑙般滚落至被扯开的衣领上，渗透进单薄的衬衣里；有些则摔进了覆盖着灰尘的石块地上。  
泥灰色地面上的点点暗红是金发青年此刻布满黑色碎雪的视野内为数不多所能看到的颜色。几分钟前，他就是在这里被埋伏于此的小团伙给按在地上被迫承接着出自所谓正义的拳打脚踢。  
德拉科拼命的张嘴呼吸着，空寂无人的走廊里回荡着金发青年急促而用力的咳嗽声，他的胸口如退潮的大海似的剧烈起伏着。  
起头的人在他拐进来的瞬间就给他的脸来了一拳，而一个个子稍矮的则挥动魔杖阻止德拉科惨叫的发出。之后的单方面受虐中，德拉科一直有意识地避免但无法克制的大口呼吸着。  
金发青年修剪整齐的指甲因为缺氧和肉体上的痛苦而深深地抠进墙壁的水泥缝里，凹凸不平的墙面上被刮出了四条白花花的细长刮痕。  
在失去意识的那一刻，德拉科无比清醒的想到那些人想要的就是让他因呛入咽喉的鼻血而窒息死去。

倒下的深色身影迫使正要行驶的车辆停下，猝不及防的刹车让坐在后座的小男孩的脸撞上了副驾驶座的靠背。  
“啧，真是倒霉！他还是死了好！”皮肤因愤怒而涨成紫红色的男人烦躁的熄了火，从口袋里掏出一盒烟，他瞟了眼后视镜映射出的通红着脸的男孩，“你这个只会给我惹麻烦的米虫！”他骂骂咧咧的用打火机点燃香烟，解开勒的让他喘不过气的安全带，无动于衷的坐在原地瞪向倒在斑马线上的男人，仿佛这样就能把这个碍事的东西移开似的。  
男孩无力的拖着沉重的手揉了揉自己酸痛的鼻子，最后一句话明显是针对他的，可男孩体内燃烧的烈火灼烧着他的喉咙，让他无法开口辩解。  
我什么也没做，男孩费力的在心里拼凑出这句话。  
红色的光影变成绿色。  
前头明黄色的车辆下来一个女人，她侧着脑袋像是在打电话。涌动的人流绕过捂着心脏的男人，急匆匆的向前笔直行进着。  
没有一个人愿意分心给予男人同情的一瞥，他们就像归巢的麻雀般，在斑马线的尽头四散，飞向属于自己的巢穴。  
男孩病恹恹的瘫倒在后座上，身体异常的温度导致他不能理解自己所看到的画面，但他明白哪里不对劲，他挣扎着，瘦骨嶙峋的小手伸向车门。

哈利踉跄的冲向不远处的深色身影，半跪着紧紧抱住他。直到这时，他才借着朦胧月色发现那个人有一头耀眼的淡金色头发。  
是马尔福。  
大风刮过，将月亮重又掩埋在了层云之下。  
哈利的心漏跳了一拍。  
是遍体鳞伤的马尔福。

“父亲你看！我做到了！”颤巍巍的驱使着扫帚的金发孩子骄傲的说着，小脸蛋因兴奋而变得红扑扑的。  
他小心的一只手抓着扫帚柄，另一只手扶住橡树粗壮结实的树枝，待稳住自己后，他空出抓扫帚的手，用沾满青草和泥土碎屑的手指掀开黏在额头上的发丝，擦掉下面的汗水。  
黑发的贵妇循声转向窗外，精致的骨瓷杯在杯托上发出清脆响声，她吃惊的瞪大了双眼，“这一点也不优雅！”  
翻阅报纸的男人直起身，沉默的向门外走去。  
金发孩子收紧了手掌，橡树新长出的嫩枝被他直直折断。  
树梢上的蓝色知更鸟发出痛苦的鸣叫，落下一根天蓝的羽毛，飘飘摇摇的坠落进泥土里。  
平整的看不到一丝裂缝的黑泥之下，有什么东西在冲撞挣扎着想要破土而出。

德拉科呻吟着翻过身，刚醒来的他在迷蒙间似乎还能看到梦中父亲远去的失望背影。  
他眨了眨没能正常工作的双眼，将目光投向一个特定地方。等视力恢复到能辨认出校医室白色屏障右下的暗绿色污渍后，他再次转回去。  
门口是有一个人影，不过他并像是要离开的样子，他在向他走来。  
“你醒了？”黑发青年向德拉科确认道，无端的，他从他的声音里听出了些许的如释重负。  
晌午的风扑窗而入，翻得德拉科床边桌上的纸张哗哗作响。  
“怎么？那帮软蛋决定去求伟大的救世主来赦免我犯下的罪行？”德拉科咧出一抹戏谑笑容，但身体却是紧绷着的。  
“不，没有人能赦免你。”哈利搬过椅子坐下，挥舞着魔杖将一支温度计变形成小刀，他从口袋里掏出午餐留下的苹果。德拉科毫无反应的看着锋利的刀刃刺向白里透红的苹果，黄澄澄的汁水顺着泛银光的刀锋滑向黑发青年的拇指。“你也从不相信自己能得到赦免。”  
“那你究竟想来干吗，以一副高高在上的姿态迫使邪恶阴险的食死徒忏悔吗？”德拉科不自主的抓紧了因为坐正而退至腰部的灰色毯子，空旷无人的房间里回荡着他颤抖的尾音。  
哈利并没有理会他，他不熟练的握着小刀，拇指在刀背上施力，刀片或轻或浅的被推进苹果内部，将薄薄的果皮连带着厚厚的肉一并割下。“吃苹果吗？”哈利平静的将削的有些惨不忍睹的苹果递到他面前。  
清甜的果香勾着金发青年的胃适时的收缩。德拉科咬着牙一把抢过，小指擦过黑发青年手掌所带来的冰凉触感让他觉得恶心，他抬起手臂，用力的将苹果向前抛去。高速旋转的果实在空中划出一道将床铺割成两半的弧线，完好的果肉撞上坚硬的墙壁，像水球一般爆裂四溅开，在墙角绽出内里棕色细小的芯。  
凌乱的桌子上，翕动的一卷羊皮纸挣脱瓶子的镇压，被呼啸的大风狠狠按向墙上的残渣水渍。  
黑发青年站起身，德拉科直愣愣的盯着那张写满字的羊皮纸，聆听他渐行渐远的脚步声。  
那家伙要走了。  
紧闭的大门被拉开，金发青年如梦初醒的慌张扭头，和梦中最后一幕相似但又全然不同的画面使他有些恍惚。

“这还不够，德拉科”

橡树下，泥土松动，菟丝子萌发出卷曲的嫩芽。

金发青年爬下床，短暂的脑供血不足，使他两眼发黑。德拉科习以为常的撑着桌子，心里默数着十秒。  
视野里黑色的碎雪渐渐融化，堆满各种东西的桌面上，占了大半面积的羊皮纸映入眼帘。德拉科认出了上面熟悉的字迹，这是他的黑魔法防御术作业。  
金发青年施了一个报时咒，蓝色的粒子从杖尖飞出，组合成1410的字样。  
这个时间校医室的医者还在她自己的房间里熬制着药剂。德拉科轻点叠放在枕头边的晨衣，把变小的长方形布料塞进裤兜里。他在脑子里回忆着星期一课程，下午第二课是黑魔法防御术。金发青年用烈火咒烧掉带着零星血迹的羊皮纸，还有二十分钟才上课。  
空气中弥漫的烧焦羽毛气味使庞弗雷皱起眉，她习惯性的看向右侧第二张病床，床上的灰色毯子整齐的叠在枕头下面，白色床单上的褶皱被抚平，就好像这张床从来就都没有被躺过一般。医者叹了口气，那孩子开学以来，受伤的频率也太高了。  
她将写好的草药订单绑到早已在窗边等候多时的谷仓猫头鹰腿上，放飞之际她想起自己又漏写了一株草，医者取下订单匆匆折回修改。  
棕色猫头鹰的脑袋平面顺时针转了九十度，黑色的瞳孔在光线稍暗的地方微微放大。  
瓶瓶罐罐的药剂旁有一个嫣红的苹果，光透过不同颜色的液体所形成的色块映在覆盖着一层天然果蜡的表皮上，滴落至桌上的小水珠表明它被放在这里没多久。

德拉科带着课本推开门，顶着几十双不同院的眼睛迈进教室。打探和看戏，他毫不费力的区分着那些目光，还有随波逐流。德拉科凭借第一次迟到经历发现波特在第三类里，尽管他的注视激烈程度和别人并没有什么不同。  
“马尔福先生，我希望你知道现在已经上课整整十一分钟了。”在黑板上写焚烧咒反咒的新任教师兰德尔停下书写，像是找到乐子似的把注意力转移到打扮的体体面面的金发青年身上。“我能期待家教良好的你守时对吗？”  
德拉科做了一个深呼吸来阻止自己的说出任何会妨碍他参加N.E.W.Ts顺利毕业的话，他要忍。  
“嗯？”黑魔法防御术的教师并没打算就此放过他，“我似乎并未在你的手上看到我昨天布置的论文呀，马尔福先生。”  
“被撕掉了先生。”德拉科语气平平的回答他，拖着不快不慢的步子，克制的拉开椅子坐下。  
“我想那肯定是你梦游中撕掉的，真可惜啊，绞尽脑汁写的满满当当的作业就这么被撕得一干二净，”兰德尔被自己说的话逗得直笑，底下的学生也跟着嬉笑了起来。“看来某人今晚得加作业了，”他伸手抹去眼角的泪花，“我也许能奢求可以看到他明天补交的作业里所展现出的迟交歉意，不然我认为他丢点学分也是理所应当的吧，对吗？”  
德拉科咬着下唇，汗津津的手将羽毛笔捏的开始变形，过了半天他才沉着嗓子，用几乎没人能听到的音量说：“当然，您绝对不会失望。”  
锥形墨水瓶的影子被午后的温热阳光斜向拉长；立在胡桃木讲台上的沙漏里，紫色的细沙从上方的透明玻璃球一寸一寸的向下沉淀成一座小山。  
金发青年的手撑着脑袋，百无聊赖的卷着书页的边角，他不想听兰德尔这个蠢货讲那些傻子都知道的废话，被卷得像棍子那样细的纸在松手的一刹那就膨胀着想恢复成原来的平整。  
听着他在上面抑扬顿挫的读完课本里深奥的话后随便用一两句玩笑话敷衍过去，德拉科轻蔑的想也许他只会这些。  
重复翻卷好几次的纸张终于在金发青年好动的指腹间放弃抗争、逐渐定型，德拉科缓慢的拿过桌角的锥形墨水瓶压在书上。  
失去了重量的羊皮纸在微风里蠢蠢欲动起来，虽然德拉科并不在意它被吹走，但他还是将自己的羽毛笔放到了他被要求重写的论文上。这篇论文的长度足足有原来的两倍还要长。  
德拉科无聊的瞟了眼沙漏，里面的沙子刚好在他视线聚焦时漏完。  
这就像是一个信号，学生们自主的开始收拾起东西，在兰德尔象征下课的合书动作里鱼贯而出的离开教室。  
德拉科特意等人都走光了才在位置上慢吞吞的盖上墨水瓶的盖子，理好散落在桌子上的东西。  
暖橙色的阳光将他与不算宽的走道分隔开，他沿着光的边缘小心前行。

鞋跟轻敲地板的声音在这个狭小密闭的空间里听得格外的清晰，黑发男孩循声赶紧将他意外从垃圾堆里发现的故事书塞进被子下，拉好灯的同时他蜷缩进被子里。  
脚步声越来越近，黑暗之中，男孩的心还在因刚才的行动而砰砰直跳。  
门毫无预警的被直接拉开，女人伸着长长的脖子跟着楼梯灯的光探进来。她丝毫没有顾及窝在床上熟睡的男孩，一把掀开单薄的被子。  
强光的刺激让男孩的眼眉难耐的皱缩着，他扒开一簇黏在眼皮上的黑发，眼睛睁开一丝缝隙。  
女人愤怒而扭曲的脸窜进了他的视网膜。她惨白的像鸡爪一样的手一把揪过男孩的头发，提起他瘦小的身体。  
“又长回来了！”女人尖细刺耳的声音如细针般扎进他的耳朵里，“我下午才给你剪掉的头发！”  
男孩被扯得就要疼出眼泪来，他拼命抓着女人仿佛钳子似的牢牢锢住自己头发的手。挣扎中，被子深处的故事书露了出来。  
“这是什么，”女人用食指和拇指捻起发皱的图书，被各种污渍所掩盖的脏污封面只有两个手牵手的男孩还清晰瞩目。  
她像是被烫到了一样松开手，被一根订书线勉强连接的书页在掉到地上的一刹那便松散开。  
“你这个恐怖丑陋的怪物，”女人的瞳孔紧缩着，恶毒的词语像淬了毒的从她嘴里吐出来。“恶心的下水道老鼠，你永远都不会和正常人一样！”

弯着腿半躺在窗台上打瞌睡的金发青年猛的惊醒。他警戒的望向前方，异样气息的发布者正在走近他。  
借着明亮的月光，德拉科看清来者修剪得干净利落的额发上露出的闪电形伤疤。“看到我没可怜兮兮的倒在地上很失望吗？”他无来由的松了口气。  
“你在干什么？”哈利没有回答他，又反问了一句。金发青年还是昨晚的那套穿着，丝绸的睡衣外面罩着件轻纱似的晨衣。  
“如您所见，”德拉科小仰着手，像饱受剥削的平民对男爵进贡千辛万苦才得来的珍宝般把膝盖上的书展示给黑发青年看，“不学无术的食死徒并没有好好学七年级的内容，为了能体面的毕业，他需要挑灯夜读。”  
“在黑暗里？”哈利低着脑袋书好能看清是什么，但眼镜无法帮助他辨认上面的字母，不过他发现金发青年袖口处有流着光的花纹，他纤瘦的手臂就藏在宽大的衣袖之下。  
“在荧光闪烁里，”德拉科胡乱的晃了几下魔棒，耀眼的白光使哈利抖了一下。细密的冰丝映出封面的绿色色块，这是本叫《不思议之火》的书，里面记载着各种冷门的火系毒咒及破解方法。  
“你也觉得兰德尔教的是垃圾吗？”哈利自顾自的坐在德拉科因盘腿坐起而空出的小块空位上，谨慎的收拢着袍角好不去触碰到他微微蜷曲的脚趾。“赫敏吃晚餐的时候就念叨着兰德尔什么也没说，她要去图书馆借那本书什么的。”  
“你翻遍整个学校就是为了找我要这本书的？”德拉科下意识捏紧了手心的魔杖，“平斯夫人跟你说谁借走的了？”  
“不，我压根就不在意这些，”哈利为金发青年突然的戒备感到诧异。  
“那你来干吗？”德拉科意识到他一天之内第二次问出了这个问题。  
“我…”黑发青年顿了顿，“我夜里有时会想出去走走。”  
“很抱歉，这里最近被我占领了，”他在荧光闪烁里解读着书上用希腊文写的咒语，尽管上面的词语他一个也没看进去。“请仁慈的救世主赐予可怜的小食死徒学习的权利吧。”  
“你知道吗，”哈利盯着石壁里干涸的深色血迹，它们就像梦里染污图书的污渍。“你没必要这么说话的。”  
“恕我愚笨，”德拉科用戏剧里的腔调说道，“我没听懂您的意思。”  
“就像这样，”哈利毫无恶意的指出，“那么的谦卑，就像自己是一个丑角似的。”  
“哦，既然如此，”德拉科抬起头，冷着脸看向放空中的人，“你想我用最尖锐、最刻薄的话语来让你像只被扫帚驱赶的老鼠一样滚开是么。”  
黑发青年像被针扎了般站起来，“你没必要，”在离开前他对德拉科说，“把自己弄得浑身都是刺。”  
窗外的明星闪烁着，德拉科低语道：“这还不够。”

花园中，知更鸟忧心的望向地面被吞噬掉的羽毛，初生的菟丝子抽动着攀上橡树。

园艺剪“噔”得剪断隐藏于红叶深处枯手般的斜枝，哈利将意外剪下的一截枝块扔进回收箱，他希望草药学教授没有发现他的奇怪举动。  
“哦是的，波特先生做的很好，”眼尖的教授对他微笑道，“这种斜向生长的枝必须在冒出头时就剪掉，有谁还知道为什么吗？”  
“因为红羽械性火，”棕发女巫接话，“死枝生长所产生的毒细胞将会感染完好的细胞使其发生病变，养分中的火元素不再能穿过受感染而变厚的细胞壁，最终红色的枝叶枯萎腐败变成死枝，失去药用价值。”  
“说的没错，为格兰杰小姐的认真复习加十分，”斯普劳特赞许的点点头，“红羽械首次被发现是在……”她满怀期待的望着半个脑袋都要埋进红叶里的圆脸青年。  
“……我想也许是……1491年，”纳威躲闪着目光说道，“……教授。”  
“当然，谢谢你隆巴顿先生，格兰芬多再加十分。”灰发女人给他一个鼓励的笑容。“斯波尔教授在乞力马扎罗雪山的火山口内壁里发现了当时还叫恶魔之眼的红羽械，扭曲的漆黑枝条结着鲜红的果实。后来当人们将种子栽进英国的柔软土壤里时，惊讶的发现长出的细枝柔顺如柳枝，叶子宽大如烈火。”女人永远黏着土屑的手抚过叶片，“有人诗意的称之为追寻温暖……”  
被迷雾蒙住的人们在脑海里由痛苦的金发青年代替，哈利盯着中指触碰死枝横截面而粘上的晶莹液体。黑暗中，银灰色的眼睛流出求救的信号。极端的冰通过指腹渗透进静脉温热的血液中，心脏涌现阵阵麻意。  
他不明白是哪里出了差错。  
一节草药复习课在哈利的恍惚中悄然结束，他跟着身边的同伴走出温室。汗湿的黑发在微风里轻轻浮动，哈利眨了眨眼，一抹红色在明媚阳光里向他袭来。  
“嗨，哈利！”少女特有的花香扑鼻而入，不刺激，也说不上令人沉迷。“嗨，敏！”她向棕发好友打招呼道。  
“你就这么把你亲哥哥给无视了吗？”一旁高大的红发青年拉着女朋友的手，不满的说。  
“哦天呐！这里竟还有你！罗恩！我的好哥哥！”少女惊呼道，扯了一个俏皮的鬼脸，转而亲昵的抱住身边人的手臂，微挺的胸部软软的贴上他裸露在外的皮肤。  
红发青年无可奈何的笑了笑，哈利莫名低落的心情也为金妮的出现好转了起来。  
本该是这样的。  
棕发少女若有所思的凝望着她好友镜片下的厚重黑眼圈。  
“哈利，我们能聊聊吗？”格兰芬多的休息室里，赫敏趁着男友和同寝室的西莫下巫师棋的机会问道。  
哈利的视线移开壁炉跃动的火焰，他本想拒绝的，但在对上那双难掩担忧的褐色眼睛后他答应了。  
“我注意到你这段时间似乎很容易走神，”她犹豫着说，空荡的庭院里只有她和已经比她高半个头的挚友，“是又做噩梦了吗？我……我很——”  
“我没事敏，”哈利倚在墙上，安静的说道。  
“可——”棕发少女想要靠近。  
“我没事。”黑发青年防备的打断她，一边重复着上一句话，一边逃也似的往外退去。“保持这个距离就好。”

大厅里悬浮的金属球映出一对父子一闪即逝的身影，“你刚才做的太过了，”年长的对小碎步跟在他身后的金发孩子评价道，“冲动鲁莽，孤注一掷，丝毫不会掩饰自己的情绪。一个走投无路的职员都能让你这样手忙脚乱，足以证明你的层次低下至极。”  
“我明白了，父亲。”满心以为自己今天的表现将会得到认可的金发孩子将指甲掐进肉里。肩头的蓝色知更鸟晃动着脑袋，锥形的鸟喙拼命想啄下翅膀上长出的紫色羽毛。  
“德拉科，我想让你知道语言对政客来说是最好的武器，”年长的男人对刚进门厅的魔法部新晋部长投以优雅的笑容，他没有在乎对方热情的回应。“倘若用的好，再贫贱矮小的泥巴种都能成为令人胆战心惊的存在；用得不好，即使是体面高贵的贵族也会变成羞与为伍的垃圾。”  
“在你身上，”男人的话传入被玻璃门阻挡在内的金发孩子耳中，“我只看到了一头因为被围攻而躁动不安的困兽。”  
他幻影移形了，知更鸟发出凄厉的叫声，在门关上的一刹那，挣扎着扇动半折的翅膀扑向男人。  
金发孩子空洞的眼神注视着紧闭门缝里的那几根天蓝羽毛。  
菟丝子如蟒蛇般一圈一圈的缠绕起枝繁叶茂的橡树。

“这个东西没用了，”德拉科抬起右手，姿势别扭的将断断续续出墨的定制羽毛笔从二楼的窗户的菱格里扔了出去。  
寂静的长廊里响起皮鞋猛踏地面，长袍划破空气的声音，金发青年循声望去。“你看上去糟糕恶心的就像是被人推进了粪坑。”他对跑的气喘吁吁的人说道。  
“你也一样。”哈利望着他坐在窗台上，左手捂住血流不止的鼻子，右手摸索着从口袋里拿出羽毛笔。  
“所以别再来了你到底哪个字没理解进去？”德拉科把头抬起好瞪着他，指缝间的血液沿着固定的轨迹在他苍白的皮肤上向下流动，仿佛崩腾不息的小河。  
“别仰头了，鼻血会倒流的，”哈利按下他的头。  
“别他妈碰我。”德拉科厌恶而虚弱的甩开黑发青年的手，他脑子有些晕眩的想自己可能又要失血过多晕厥过去了。  
哈利翻遍全身上下只找到了两颗糖和一张纸，他用魔杖将糖变成冰块，纸变成毛巾，再把冰块用毛巾包住，“用这个捂会好些。”  
德拉科刚想粗暴的伸手去抢，黑发青年就躲闪着，空闲的手强行掰开他鲜血淋漓的左手，“我身上的东西只能变出这些，”冰凉的温度透过毛巾使血管收缩着，“不能再让你乱丢了。”  
“嘁，”德拉科不爽的哼着，“手拿开，我自己来。”  
“单手写字不是很不方便吗？”哈利保持这个姿势坐到他边上，“反正我也没什么要做的。”  
“你真奇怪。”  
破裂的血管里，缓慢淌出的血液被柔软的毛巾尽数吸收。  
晚风吹过，背后的窗户忠实的反映着树叶摩挲的声音。两个紧挨的背影间，魔杖发出的暖黄色光芒柔柔的将他们包围起来。  
颤动的羽毛轻挠白皙的手背，笔尖在优美的花体字母边点下一个点，羽毛尖随着顿笔的动作轻盈的吻上手背正中间的伤疤。  
德拉科因痒意挠了挠粉嫩得就要和肤色融为一体的椭圆形疤痕，左手指腹凝结的血液脆片掉落在上面。  
他拿起划分自己和波特地盘的魔杖，在看到波特的长袍一角覆盖在自己晨衣上时，德拉科皱着眉把他的袍角塞了回去。他取消掉荧光闪烁，黑暗重新占领被光争夺的地方。  
德拉科对沾染了血污的羊皮纸使用了清理一新的变种，接着往魔药课本里夹干净平整的论文作业。整理完其他资料后，他揉了揉眼睛，困倦的打了个小小的哈欠，尽快回寝室窝进温暖的被褥的念头在脑子里变得富有吸引力起来。  
金发青年为自己的想法感到惊讶，他已经连续几个星期没有这么平和的接受睡意了。  
入睡就意味着噩梦和袭击。无论是不是一个人待着，德拉科的精神都总是时刻紧绷着，实在撑不住他就靠掐自己的大腿肉来抵挡会让自己放弃身体控制权、陷入无尽梦魇的睡眠。  
如果不是因为疲惫以及缺血被强制闭眼的话，德拉科真正自愿的入睡次数几乎为零。  
可现在，他居然想要睡觉。  
他愿意以身陷没完没了的噩梦和不知何时会被人破开施加在床帘上的防护咒给他放点血的代价只为得到休息。  
德拉科迷惑不解，肩膀上突然增加的重量使他像受惊的兔子般窜了起来。  
失去支撑，黑发青年无意识的倒在了德拉科原先坐的地方。  
波特睡得很沉。细长的眼镜支架硌着他颧骨的肉都没能让他因为不适而醒过来。  
德拉科有那么一瞬想帮他摘下眼镜，指尖金属的触感让他像触电般缩回了手。  
波特眼底有着和自己一样严重的黑眼圈。  
金发青年如梦初醒的逃离。  
谁让他要在这里睡觉，就算第二天醒来浑身僵硬、脸上抽痛也是活该。

“好痛，”充满着消毒水气息的诊所里，身穿崭新的十二号球服的小男孩委屈的掉着眼泪。  
“忍着点啦，”垃圾桶边，年轻母亲匀速的旋转手里的苹果，略圆钝的刀尖在苹果梗处顺时针转了一圈，切断宽度均匀的果皮与雪白果肉的最后一点连接。  
“再也不要踢足球了，”小男孩哽咽道，朝向自己走来的妈妈伸出双手。  
“你昨天还因为威廉今天要被老师留堂自己终于可以上场高兴的睡不着呢。”母亲安抚的抱了抱她的孩子，把苹果递给他，“吃水果吧，这会让你好点。”  
黑发男孩在彻底进入接诊室前最后瞥了眼趴在母亲身上撒娇的小男孩，他的腿部充满擦伤，右脚脚踝肿的很厉害。  
“这孩子——”中年的医生坐在办公桌对面的圆椅上。  
“不听话非要用吃饭时间出去和别人踢球，结果回来就发烧了。”男人粗着嗓子打断医生，“随便给他开点药，让他吃点教训就行了。”  
头发几近花白的医生看着那具明显营养不良的身躯勉强支着陈旧松垮的像麻袋般的七号球服，不再说话。  
也许他又说了别的什么，但被高温折磨的快意识模糊的黑发男孩并没有留意，他只记得诊所接待室的水泥墙上有好多条裂缝。

先是在一个点绽放出一朵洁白无瑕的小雪花，然后冰晶的六个尖端像沙漠里汲分的树根般往外不断延伸，直到触及边界再向四周辐射开。  
下一秒，砰的一声，比手掌还要大的玻璃球涨大破碎，仿佛沙砾的碎片在空中溅射着，如流星一般闪着银光坠入地面。  
德拉科在打满红勾勾的羊皮纸上再添一笔。他满意的扫过清单上一排均被完美施展的魔咒，在看到最后留下的那个咒语时，他咬了咬嘴唇。  
深呼吸了一口气，德拉科将魔杖对准地面，“忄——”  
左侧的石墙反射着耀眼的白光，金发青年下意识的想转身逃跑。  
死角被光照的透亮，习惯黑暗的眼睛被强光刺激的睁不开。  
“波特！”在能稍微眯出一点缝时，德拉科认出了黑色脑袋、领口挂着根没打紧的红色领带的人影。“你他妈什么毛病？”  
“抱歉，”黑发青年耸耸肩，没有丝毫想要调低荧光闪烁亮度的意思，“这里漆黑一片我以为你还没来。”  
“我在没在和你有什么关系？”德拉科还是不能睁大眼睛，但他勉强看到波特的脸上有有一道印子。  
黑发青年还在带着强光接近着，德拉科不适的用手挡住眼睛。“劳驾把光调暗一些！”他忍无可忍的说，“我快失明了！”  
“对不起，让你这么难受。”黑发青年第二次道歉道，德拉科觉得他好像根本就没感到半分歉意。亮光被减弱到只能照亮地面一小块。“这是什么？”他低头研究着地面亮晶晶的碎屑。  
“是碎掉的玻璃球。”德拉科还在想着波特脸上的细痕，尽管那快消下去了。  
“哦，”白光熄灭了一瞬，再亮起时，黑发青年手里多了颗球，德拉科用咒语弄破的那颗。  
“无声咒，”他不带感情的陈述道，没有告诉波特其实他这么做完全多此一举。  
“你在干什么？”黑发青年将玻璃球递给他。  
“我在复习，”德拉科含糊的说着，随手翻开一本魔药书。  
“是吗，”他和德拉科并肩坐下，魔杖安稳的平躺在膝盖上，稳定的维持着能照亮两个人的亮度。  
许是因为施展了太多的魔咒而消耗掉了精力和体力，德拉科的注意力完全集中不起来。  
视线草草掠过早已烂熟于心但此刻无法解读分毫的一行行文字，打着翻页的幌子，德拉科偷偷瞟了眼在手袋里翻找东西的黑发青年。  
他的脸色不是很好，眼底的乌青也依然很重，不过比昨天的稍微轻了那么点。两颊的肉小幅度地往里凹陷，给人一种不是很瘦的错觉。在靠近鼻翼的地方，德拉科发现了一条又短又浅的划痕，他猜那是他趴书上睡觉，被书页划伤的。没什么血色的嘴唇微抿着，然后小小的张开。  
“吃苹果吗？”黑发青年问，德拉科在波特转头前连忙把眼神移回到书上，他慢悠悠的抬起头，装作被身边人的话打扰到才勉为其难的看过去的样子。  
德拉科注意到波特的手里多了一个苹果以及一本书。  
尽管他的胃很配合的抽搐了一下，他的大脑也叫嚣着要摄入些令人愉悦的糖分，但德拉科听见自己说道：“我不要。”  
“你在顾忌之前的拒绝吗？”黑发青年把苹果放在他和德拉科之间。  
“那是因为我不饿。”德拉科试图无视开始分泌唾液的口腔，他强迫自己疲惫不堪的全部精神都聚集在书本上。  
“吃下去也许会好一些。”过了许久，一个轻柔的声音在耳边说道。  
德拉科没有去问为什么，他在页面擦着页面发出的沙沙声里陷入了沉睡。

金发孩子在门外踌躇着，最后他深呼吸一口气，弯曲手指，不轻不重的在红木门上敲了三下。  
“进来。”厚重的门里传来男人沉闷的声音。  
他应声进入，挺直站着等伏案写着什么的男人在纸的角落签下自己的名字。“父亲。”  
男人没有理会他，他放下笔，从木椅上起来仰望窗外黑压压的阴云。“家庭教师给我看了你各个科目的成绩，”羽翼已经被各种脏色羽毛所覆盖的知更鸟蜷伏在树上观察着他。“你的魔咒很弱。”  
房间没有开灯，唯一的光源就是从窗户进入的那点自然光。男人宽阔高大的后背所落下的影子笼罩住小小的身躯。  
“这可不行，”他背过手，摩挲着拇指上的家主戒指。“我培养出的魔法部部长的成绩单上必须得全是O.”  
知更鸟像是不想听见一般，它抗拒的用断羽将自己堪堪遮住。  
“你知道么，德拉科，我的儿子，”男人转过身，金发孩子睁大眼睛看着，可在昏暗里他就是看不清男人脸上的表情，仿佛被人用笔刷厚重的涂了一层颜料般，模糊不清。  
巨大的球形雨珠从层云里坠落，滑过翠绿的橡树叶，打在知更鸟的翅膀上。泥灰色、脏橘色等在雨水的糅合下，混成了不透光的黑。  
“你是为了能在我的帮助下成为你真正所希望成为的人才诞生在这个家的。”  
淅沥的雨声里，男人的话准确无误的灌进他的脑子。  
大风吹着漆黑的羽毛。

盘旋打转的黑被昏黄的烟雾所吸收，德拉科舒展开紧皱的眉，他对着面前的雾恍神了许久。  
“你醒了？”德拉科慢慢找回思绪，他后知后觉的意识到自己不知何时面朝着波特这边靠到了玻璃上，而昏黄的雾正是他魔杖所发出的光。德拉科看向外面的天，一道闪电划破黑乎乎的天空让他不自主的哆嗦起来。  
“你还好吗？”没有得到理会的黑发青年依然坚持着提问道，“是做了什么不好的梦吗？”  
“我没有。”德拉科想也不想的说，松开被捏的汗津津的衣角。  
“说谎，”波特看着书，“你做了一个很压抑的梦——”  
“别说了，”德拉科打断他，他的头脑一片混沌，就像一团找不到头的线团，他现在只想安静的放空自己。  
“你很悲伤，你在痛苦。”他不带感情的说道，拇指和食指捏住纸的一角。  
“你很烦诶，”试图掩埋的情感被挖开，德拉科烦躁了起来，“你以为你是谁？谁给你的权利让你对我的心理暗自猜测？”  
“你生气是因为我说中了吗？”波特的眼睛离开书。  
“你想怎么样？嘲笑坏事干尽的食死徒原来内心细腻的像个小姑娘么？”酝酿着风暴的银灰色的眼睛攻击性的对上祖母绿的。  
“这么隐藏、压抑自己不累吗？”他保持着眼神之间的对视，步步紧逼着，“你明明很累，你就要崩溃了，为什么不发泄出来呢？”  
“你为什么整个晚上都在剖析我？”德拉科竖起尖刺，他想逃走了。  
“没有人能解析你，”窗外，雨珠随着轰隆的雷声降下，德拉科克制着自己不被影响，但肩膀还是在暴雨敲击玻璃的声音里忍不住的一缩。“是你的心告诉我的，它在不停的发射着求救信号。”  
“为什么只有你听到了我的心？”德拉科移开了眼神，他低着头，让前额的碎发遮住眼睛。  
“因为是你，因为是我。”黑发青年给出了让德拉科无法理解的答复。  
黑夜里的大风呼呼的刮着，石块地上的玻璃球平静的折射着暖黄的光。  
“我的父亲想让我按照他计划的模样长大，”安静了许久，德拉科才闷闷的从嘴里吐出一句。  
“是么，”波特没有对他说出任何多余的话。  
“他居然天真的想让一个食死徒当上魔法部部长，哈，”他自嘲的笑了笑，握紧了缩在袖子里的手。  
就像是开了闸的水库一般，埋藏在心里深处几乎就要腐烂的话语被德拉科倾吐出来。身边的人沉默不语，宛如一块海绵，没有限度的吸收着从另一块海绵里溢出来的污水。  
德拉科的手撑着脑袋，楞楞的发着呆。窗外的雨不知何时停了，落在玻璃上的雨滴歪歪斜斜的向下滑落，一条水痕从黑色脑袋那里歪歪斜斜的划至另一个的心脏处。  
这真的很奇怪，德拉科惊奇的想，居然会有人心甘情愿的接纳另一个人的全部负面情绪。“你真的很奇怪。”他对黑发青年说。  
“也许吧，”波特对他露出他们相遇以来第一个微笑。  
不知是不是因为吐露太多，德拉科的心跳的比之前稍微快了些。“你手里的书是什么？”  
“《世界紫藤》，”黑发青年将封面展示给他。  
“我以为你在复习，”德拉科惊讶道，“之前看的这么认真。”  
“等我找到想要的就复习。赫敏说如果我想考上傲罗的话，黑魔法御术的理论和实践都得是O.”波特推了推眼镜，“那你呢？复习得这么拼命是为了什么？”  
“我不知道。”德拉科将心关了回去。  
“是么，”波特没有再问，他开始收拾东西。  
“嘿，”分别时，德拉科叫住他。下过雨的天空已经微泛鱼肚白，黑发青年转过身。“悲伤到极致是不具备表达能力的。”

<推荐听网易云里久石让的silent love(main theme)>

河面浮起轻纱似的奶白色淡雾，橙黄的朝阳被流动的河水含着，褪去一身的金色光屑。  
沾着水汽的鹅卵石小道上，深红头发的女人赤着脚踩在冰凉凉的鹅卵石上，她穿着宽大的粉色连衣裙，腰身被撑开，肚子高高的隆起着。她闭着翡翠色的双眼，细嗅河边紫藤的香味。  
“今天早上哈利居然没有在妈妈的肚子里闹腾，”身边的黑发男人低头对女人凸起的腹部欣慰的说道，“我儿子有了听觉就是不一样，终于长大了啊。”他紧紧拉着女人的手。  
“哈利肯定很喜欢这里的紫藤，”女人的手温柔的轻抚着肚子，感受着今天的第一次胎动。“很想出来看看对吗？”她隔着肚皮安抚的揉了揉婴儿头部的位置。  
“不要着急，我们会一直住在这里，等着你能拉爸爸妈妈的手摇摇走路的那天。”

太阳升起又落下；云朵聚拢又被风打散；月亮圆了又变缺。德拉科已经和哈利一起连续度过了十几个夜晚，他一如既往的坐在宽阔的窗台上，倒抽着气掀开裤腿，小腿上到处都是蚯蚓似的血痕。  
他用手帕擦去额头上被疼出来的汗珠，安静的看书等待着哈利的到来。  
他不清楚为什么现在自己会这么笃定哈利一定会来到这个人迹罕至的侧廊里，他们从来没有正式说清过。  
就像那晚哈利捡到昏迷的德拉科一样，他不说自己为何而来，德拉科也不说自己为何在此。他们只是先来和后来的关系。  
就像有时会出现在他身上大大小小的伤口一样，他不提，哈利不问，他们只是治疗和被治疗的关系。  
就像那个放在两人之间的苹果一样，德拉科从来没有接受过。他不知道哈利为什么要放这个，哈利也从来没有向他解释过，他们只是给予和拒绝的关系。  
就像现在经常发生在他们之间的友好对话一样，那种萦绕在他们身边的氛围给德拉科一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛他们是一对认识了很久很久的……朋友？德拉科顿了顿，朋友这个词显然有些太过怪异。他们只在寂静的深夜交流谈心，到了白天他们依然还是互不相识的陌生人。  
尽管是这样，但德拉科对无人的夜晚里所发生的一切都感觉无比的安心。所以他在听到哈利毫无征兆的说出这个提议时大吃了一惊。  
“什么？”德拉科又问了一遍。  
“明晚我想去厄洛斯之岛，”半跪在地上为德拉科治疗好腿伤的哈利替他拉下裤腿。  
“那你走呗，”德拉科突然生起了闷气，可他想不出任何一个让自己有资格生气的理由。  
“你为什么这么不开心？”哈利拍了拍膝盖的灰尘。  
“你要走了，”已经习惯这种模式的德拉科说道。  
“你不想我走吗？”哈利又给德拉科带来了他绝对不会吃的苹果。  
“我有点想你在这里，”德拉科不自在的看向别处，“一个人会稍微的觉得寂寞。”  
“你想和我一起去吗。”哈利认真的看着他，“明天是周六，而且这周也进行了模拟考，出去放松放松吧，那里现在还有夏日祭呢。”  
“那个岛在日本？”熟知麻瓜历史的德拉科好奇道。  
“那里只是日本人多了点，”哈利像是在回忆着，“厄洛斯之岛不属于任何国家。和我一起去？”  
德拉科点了点头，“好吧。”尽管他隐隐感觉他们要去的地方将全是麻瓜，可他没有说出来。  
“那就这么说定了？明天这个时候？宵禁的十分钟后？”哈利再次确认着，仿佛他一开始就在请求另一个人的陪同似的。  
“当然。”

一弯明月悬于被底下的热闹照成蔚蓝色的璀璨天幕中，地上，宛如明星般闪耀的一串纸灯笼被细线牵引，挂在红黄相间的小棚子上。棚檐有圆润的毛笔写的日语，下方有英文标注的翻译。狭小的棚内，是商贩操着口英语在兜售小吃。  
虽然已近深夜，但空地里被小棚子所围出的长道里依然有很多人。白皮肤、黑皮肤和黄皮肤的人挤的小道拥挤不堪。德拉科和哈利被人流一前一后的夹在了道路中间，他眼看着那个黑色脑袋就要被众多黑影吞没。不知是谁推了一把，德拉科趔趄的直直撞上他的同伴。黑发青年扶住他，然后放缓速度和德拉科并肩而行着。  
周围的空间越来越小，德拉科迫于无奈的一点一点靠近哈利。裸露在外的白皙手臂擦着小麦色的，德拉科感到一阵温热从手背传来，他的手被哈利裹住了。德拉科转过头，他摔进了一汪碧潭里。来来往往的男人和女人仍旧在推挤着彼此，没有人会注意到他们。德拉科看到哈利脸上那一抹无拘无束、自由放纵的笑容。他的心脏突然停止了跳动，然后在感受到手部温暖柔软的触感后，像第一次出生在这个世界一般，疯狂且剧烈的鼓动着，宛如在庆祝新生。  
哈利把德拉科护在身后，躲闪着将他带出了行进的人流。  
德拉科松开两人紧握的手，他强装镇定的揉了揉还有些酸痛的鼻子，“为什么这个时候了这里还有那么多人？”  
“大概他们想好好珍惜这个祭典吧，它只有两天。”哈利打量着面前的店铺，“你喜欢吃甜的吗？”  
空气里飘着的甜腻糖浆味像扑闪着翅膀的小蝴蝶一般刺激着德拉科，他马上就要缴械投降，但在下一秒想起自己尽管买了麻瓜的衣服，可全然忘记兑换麻瓜货币了。“不了，我不喜欢，晚上吃糖对牙不好。”  
“哦，”这么说着，哈利还是上前买了一根糖苹果，“请你的。”没等德拉科回应，他直接把糖塞进了他的嘴里。  
“唔…”奶油焦糖的味道伴随着苹果的香气在口腔里蔓延开，还没清楚发生了什么的德拉科攥着糖苹果的竹签，咔嚓咬下一块角，“好硬。”他像是嚼玻璃一样费力的把焦糖连带苹果咬碎。“这个糖苹果要把我的牙给咯坏了。”  
“它叫日式苹果糖，”哈利望了望四周，像是在寻觅什么。“书上是有说这个东西硬的可能要用小刀开来着。”  
德拉科皱着眉，看着名字和味道完全变了的甜品，不知是再吃一口还是举在手上当摆设。  
他跟着哈利来到一摊以蓝色为主色调的小店铺里，店里面有好几个人围成一个圈，德拉科凑近发现他们坐在灌满水的圆形项链游泳池边，一群像烟雾般的金色金鱼被圆形的纸网赶得零零碎碎。  
“他们把捞到的金鱼放在身边的碗里的意思是他们可以得到这些鱼吗？”德拉科问同样站在边上的看了半天的黑发青年。  
“是的，”哈利最后观察了一下被纸网围着，那些金鱼的四散路线。  
“你要去捞吗？”德拉科开始和手上的苹果糖作斗争。  
“不，是你和我一起捞。”他说道，带着两个纸网回来。  
“我还有东西要解决，所以这个也归你了。”德拉科坚定的拒绝道，生怕哈利要强拉他，他走的远远的。  
哈利无奈的笑着，独自在水池边进行捞鱼实践。他锁定一条落单的鱼，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势猛的纸网往水里一兜，将来不及反应的金鱼兜进身边的碗里。在他捕捉到第三条金鱼后，纸网已经全部被浸湿了，到第四次沉入水里就不堪重负的破掉了。  
本还躲在远处看热闹的德拉科终于受不了了，他在哈利准备祸害第二个网时不受控制的上前，“你不能笔直往下捞，”他用空着的手做了个倾斜的动作，“要歇着小幅度的把网浸到水里。”  
“要不你给我演示一下？”哈利问，他的手臂已经被水给溅射得湿漉漉的了。  
“我不行，”德拉科看着他像是在开玩笑又像是认真的表情，又躲远了，“你自己来。”  
有了第一次的经验，黑发青年明显熟练了不少，最后他将老板装在塑料袋里的十二只金鱼交给了德拉科。  
德拉科无言的接过，他和哈利又走进了一家又一家的小吃店，也许他该质问哈利为什么两手空空还要让德拉科那拿东西，被哈利投喂着各种食物的德拉科想到，但他什么话都没说。  
德拉科嘴里含着一颗金鱼糖走出尽头的店，他们是从山上幻影移形下来的，在经历了人挤人之后，入口那个宽敞的大马路竟让他有些不习惯。  
清凉的夜风吹动汗湿的发丝，后背的汗水蒸发让德拉科冷的缩了一下。  
同频率的两个脚步声在寂寞的街道响起。  
为什么麻瓜可以把夏季的所有、把人间一切的热闹纷繁都统统糅合进一个小小的祭典里呢？  
当这一切结束时，麻瓜不会感到寂寞吗？  
德拉科想不明白，他的手又被牵住了。  
他们走在一排意大利建筑风格的公寓前，每家的楼下都摆满了鲜花。公寓前面的是一条鹅卵石小道，边上每隔几步就在正方形的土坑里栽上一棵紫藤，为了做点缀，公寓的住户还很随意的在树下种了许多草和花。一条小河横亘于两岸，河里的水一刻不停的流淌着。  
“我八个月大的时候就缩在肚子里和我父母来到这里了，”黑发青年推了推眼镜，“我们明明在一起的大半时间都在这个岛，”他的声音里透露着一丝苦涩，“我却从回忆画面到回来这里倾尽全部。”  
海绵被撑破了，它小心翼翼的滴出水滴。  
德拉科不熟练的回握着哈利的手，他不知道该怎么安慰人，他的父亲只教他如何伤害别人，而他的母亲从来不会和他说这些无用之事。  
“我的姨妈一家待我不是很好，他们时至今日依然还在影响着我。 ”哈利的心被愈来愈汹涌的波涛拍击着。“……我很痛苦，我需要保护。”他直言不讳道。  
尽管哈利并没有明说他过去的遭遇，但德拉科的脑海里还能想象出在深夜独自嚎啕大哭的孩子。他第一次痛恨自己除了用嘴扎伤别人外什么都不会做。  
“烟火大会，”他蓦的说道。  
哈利转过头。  
“夏日祭的结尾不是会放烟火吗，”他银河般的眼睛氤氲着水汽。“明天我们一起去看吧。”  
随从幻影移形时，德拉科发现装着金鱼的塑料袋破了，喷射的水柱打在紫藤下一大簇含苞欲放的花朵上。

德拉科做了一个很荒诞的梦。  
如城堡般巨大的金黄色金鱼在碧蓝的天空里缓慢的扭动花瓣似的鱼尾，庞大的身躯落下的黑色影子笼罩蜷坐在山顶石阶上的德拉科和哈利。装着星星的大纸灯笼排着队，一颤一颤的飘上上山的台阶，暖黄色的光像清晨朦胧轻薄的雾般弥漫在林间。  
小河变成了大海，卷着白色花边的海浪冲上小山，溅射得浪花变成了灵动的金鱼像无数颗流星似的拖着长长的尾巴飞向了青空。  
五颜六色的烟花在一碧如洗的苍穹相继绽开，带着硝烟的光点洒落回地面上时变成了一朵朵小小的紫藤花轻飘飘的掉在德拉科的发丝里、衣服里。  
身边人却发出一声惨叫，他的身上被花灼出了洞。  
德拉科慌张的把全身挡在哈利和从天而降的花之间，怀里的人开始还紧抱着德拉科，但他很快就开始挣扎起来。  
德拉科过于滚烫的温度将哈利烧融了。  
他不知所措的抱着一团衣物，祭典里的一切都静止了，下一秒，巨大的金鱼张着嘴吞噬掉了他们。  
德拉科眨了眨眼，他发现自己在夜色中抱着一个人，遍体鳞伤、孤独无助的金色脑袋变成了黑色的。  
地板裂出一条缝隙，德拉科掉了进去。  
为受伤的哈利治疗的人是自己，给哈利削苹果的人是自己，将他隐忍压抑的痛苦全部接纳下来的也是自己。  
画面一转，德拉科变成了一只羽翼漆黑的蓝色知更鸟。  
他不停的飞着，圆圆的眼珠看到了金发青年从开始就坐在病床上接受了哈利的苹果。  
他又往更深处飞着，他看到了金发青年在晚上给哈利摘下了眼镜。

德拉科喝了床头柜的水，他按了按因为做梦太多而突突发疼的太阳穴。他忘记了自己昨晚究竟梦到了什么，只记得是关于哈利的。德拉科又喝了一口水。冰凉的液体从食道滑下，仿佛一只手抚平了他杂乱的思绪，德拉科在心里暗自下了个决定。  
德拉科把空杯子放到柜子上，他看了眼养在巴掌大的玻璃鱼缸的金鱼，它们浮在水面上，翻着肚皮。  
德拉科呆呆的看着鱼缸里因吸了水而变胀的饲料，他不明白为什么金鱼死了。  
德拉科倒掉浑浊的水，毕竟他没有照顾小动物的经验。  
一只棕色的谷仓猫头鹰飞过金发青年的头顶，德拉科进入图书馆，和往常一样坐在了最偏僻的角落。五天后就是N.E.W.TS考试了，而离见到哈利还有八个小时。  
他摊开已经快写完的笔记本，安分贴在耳后的金色额发被夏风吹的零散浮动着，德拉科将长的已经盖过眼睛的发丝往后撩，在准备写字时手肘却不小心碰掉了放在桌角的羽毛笔。  
德拉科离开椅子，转身想捡起轻飘飘被吹的老远羽毛笔，门口陆续进来的几个人吸引了他的注意力。  
格兰杰，韦斯莱，哈利——德拉科瞳孔一缩——和抱着他手臂的女韦斯莱。  
德拉科心里没来由的一阵慌乱，他带好兜帽，头低的低低的和哈利擦肩而过。

“德拉科，”他叫着他，“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，”德拉科摇了摇头，他架起微笑，像是带着巨大的决心般慢慢靠近他，“我们走吧。”  
幻影移形的前一秒，他脸上的笑容凝固了，哈利的嘴唇是红肿的。

烟火大会并没有如期举行，厄洛斯这一整天都在下雨，直到他们到来时才几近停下。厚重的雨珠在树叶终于承受不住所负的重量时，才顺着叶尖有一搭没一搭的滴落进树下的小水坑里。  
德拉科深呼吸一口气，他的心脏为接下来他将要做的事狂跳着，尽管他感到自己的理智在试图劝阻。  
雨后，皎洁明月初露层云，给静谧的夜晚降下银霜。银白色的月光穿过紫藤繁密的紫色烟雾，小心翼翼的在泥泞的鹅卵石地面上印出一个个狭小而又破碎的光斑。  
酣睡的道路上蔓延着独属于两人的沉默。现在已近午夜，除了公寓对面小河的潺潺的流水声以外，别无杂音。  
德拉科经过一簇三色堇时停下脚步，他认出了那是昨天被金鱼的水所浇灌的花朵。  
德拉科的手滑出他的手心。  
哈利又向前走了几步才意识到身边没了人，他停下来，沉默的杵在原地等德拉科跟上，垂在身侧的右手还维持着半握的姿势。  
德拉科看着哈利单薄的身影在路灯下投射出长长的影子，再不说就来不及了。  
路旁盛开的紫色三色堇于晚风中微微摇曳。  
“我爱你。”  
与这句话一同而来的是德拉科的梦，那个哈利在他怀里融化的梦。  
金发青年带着纯粹的真心拼上一切但又带着些许恳切的语气引得哈利蓦的转过身。  
“什么？”他问着。  
“我爱你。”德拉科不管不顾的重复道，他拼命忽略那个在心里横冲直撞的火焰。  
哈利觉得他整个人在燃烧。他像是被蛇诱惑的始祖人类般不受控制的向前走着，这个世界还有人会爱他，这个认知进一步的灼烧着他。  
夏夜的狂风带着骤雨残留的雨珠从黑发青年耳边呼啸而过，他在风中听到了一个尖细的声音。  
两人之间，切分着两人空间的公寓二楼里，被拉上的窗帘微颤，哈利如梦初醒的收住了脚。  
“不，不，”他剧烈的摇着头，趔趄着后退。“你不该爱我，我是个男人。”  
德拉科的心紧缩着，有什么在嘲笑着他擅自将自己的情感剖开。在泪水溃不成军前，德拉科逃跑了。  
哈利恍惚的走近德拉科消失的位置。他发现那里盛开着一簇紫色的三色堇，旁边脱水殃殃弯倒的看上去像是其他花的茎，按照枯黄程度来看，像是今天才剪下的。  
“你也没能抱住他。”路灯下，浑身是伤的黑发男孩沮丧的说道。  
“我抱住了。”哈利喃喃自语。  
“你也和弗农姨夫一样就坐在那里看戏。”他像是没有听见哈利的话一般，兀自往下道。  
“我没有。”黑发青年安静的说着。  
“你有，你和他们没有什么不同，”男孩戳穿他，“你和那时的我一样，我真讨厌你。”  
“不，你讨厌的是毁掉你的亲戚。”他的手折断紫藤垂落的花穗。  
“你讨厌姨夫，因为他对你大吼大叫，把什么都推到你身上，”  
「你这个只会给我惹麻烦的米虫」  
“他压榨你，他让你做各种没完没了的家务。”  
「不给我把这件事做好你晚上别想吃饭」  
“没有！我不讨厌他！”  
“你更讨厌姨妈，因为她剪掉了你的头发。”  
「你这个恐怖丑陋的怪物」  
“她撕碎了你的故事书。”  
「恶心的下水道老鼠，你永远都不会和正常人一样」  
“她没有，你说谎！”黑发小男孩没有等哈利说完，他疯狂摇头大声否认道。  
“你恨他们，因为他们破坏了你的全部。”哈利残酷的摧毁他。  
「恶心的下水道老鼠，你永远都不会和正常人一样」  
“可是你喜欢他！”男孩碧绿的眼睛里流下晶莹的掺杂着血的泪珠，他绝望的诉说着。  
「恶心的下水道老鼠，你永远都不会和正常人一样」  
耳边一遍遍的传来女人尖细的吼叫。  
哈利的心绞痛起来，他紧紧攥着衣角。  
男孩结疤的伤口重新裂开，浓稠的血液混合着被决堤的泪水包裹住他。变成婴儿的他在子宫一般的球中融化重塑，幻成一个嫣红的苹果。  
哈利并没有捡起地上散发着诱人清香的苹果。  
他幻影移形去陋居了。  
一朵被捏到变形的紫藤花落在了地面。

|石之心Agape·第一阶段|  
回到霍格沃茨，德拉科控制不住的捂着自己的心。他跌撞着爬上通往二楼的楼梯，德拉科不知为何这里会如此的疼痛。指甲深深抠进手心的肉，是因为他将保护的盔甲全部丢弃的缘故吗。脚下一个踏空，金发青年滚落着摔下楼梯。  
他无力的蜷缩在地上，浑身上下哪儿都疼。尽管如此，德拉科依然流着冷汗的想这些都比不上他内里像嵌入了玻璃碎片般的疼痛。  
是么，也许是他的心碎了，他后知后觉的想。  
在无尽的黑暗中，德拉科挣扎着从口袋掏出魔杖，他没有先治疗身上渗血的伤口，反而是将魔杖对准自己的心的位置，德拉科虚弱的说出咒语：“恢、恢复如初。”  
魔杖被重重扔在地上，滚了好几个圈。  
没有用。  
他倒在楼梯的角落。  
没有用。  
德拉科绝望的拼凑出这句话。  
他仍然无法用出恢复如初。  
就像被打断的那晚一样。  
唯一不同的是，这次不会有人再来帮他复原了。  
血液滴在地上。

“为什么这个魔咒还是用不出来？”无脸的男人质问道，他指着地上的玻璃碎屑，“我都亲自给你示范过了，为什么你就像根木头一样不能理解它怎么愈合的！”  
“对不起，”金发男孩调整着变得急促的呼吸，他的魔杖被紧紧攥在手里，一遍又一遍的释放着永远都不会从他杖尖里发出的魔咒。  
无脸的男人失望的走出了办公室。  
早已对此司空见惯的男孩停止了施咒，他脱下脚上穿着的皮鞋和袜子，赤脚冲向了敞开的窗户。脚底被碎玻璃扎破的钻心痛感叫嚣着让他停下，但他自然奔跑着，翻上窗台跳了下去。  
流动的空气凝固了，男孩还在坠落，他摔进坐在橡树底下的一对静止不动的捂嘴笑的女人中间。  
“妈妈！你看着我啊！”他绝望的大叫着，扭曲的骨折的双手渴望的伸向女人。  
嬉笑中的女人躲闪着，放下了手。她没有看到男孩可怖的手，也没有发现他向她走来的一个个血脚印，更没有听到心破碎的声音。她只注意到了自己儿子凌乱不堪的脑袋，沾满泥污的衬衫，和泛着水光的银灰色眼睛。  
“这可不像个洋娃娃。”  
菟丝子恣意疯长着，一层一层的覆盖着橡树。  
羽翅漆黑，唯有背部和腹部依旧还是蓝色知更鸟被垂挂下来的藤蔓牢牢缠住。它身上的羽毛像橡树的枯叶般七零八落的飞散着，墨色的眼珠像是诱使人往下跳的深井，知更鸟注视着树下歇斯底里的金发孩子。  
母亲看不见了，父亲看不见了。  
他仰头望着知更鸟，他感觉自己的灵魂被吸了进去。一阵令人安心的黑暗过后，男孩的视线里出现了空无一物的草地，他的脖子上、腰上都勒着细长的丝线般的菟丝子。  
男孩的手难耐的揪着身上突然越收越紧的纤茎，就要窒息了。  
“咯噔”  
他的腰部被拦腰绞断，暴露在空气中的蓝色肋骨所保护的，是空洞虚无的内里。  
不再相连的下半身不受控制的掉落至坚硬的地面。  
可他没有感觉到撕裂的疼痛。

德拉科清醒发现自己还躺在楼梯的地上，但他感觉不到任何东西。他恍惚的想也许是至少施的治疗咒起作用了，德拉科摸摸自己的心，不会像昨晚那样疼痛。但德拉科起来查看自己的身体时却发现身上的伤并没有愈合，相反还因为刚才的动作裂开了。  
他又捡起魔杖对着伤口念着恢复如初，什么反应都没有。德拉科不服气的又念了一遍，魔杖没有发光。  
怀疑是魔杖被自己摔坏了，德拉科对着手腕念着割裂咒，嫣红的鲜血从血管里流出，像梦中的菟丝子一般弯弯曲曲的缠着他的手臂，痛觉没有如期而至，在眩晕里，德拉科意识到他丧失了痛感。

|第二阶段|  
在庞弗雷那里接受完治疗已经是下午三点了，德拉科拉开黑魔法防御术的教室门。  
“有一就有二，下次你是不是还要翘课了，马尔福先生？”兰德尔对他冷笑着，“看来我还真的不能指望这样的家庭所教出的孩子守约呢。”  
“您说的对，先生。”德拉科没有对兰德尔的话做出任何反应，他大踏步的坐到自己的位置上。  
缺了一个角的锥形墨水瓶的影子被深橙日光扭曲；黑木讲台上的沙漏里，暗紫色的细沙从连接上下玻璃球的狭小管道里一刻不停的向下侵蚀。  
德拉科在笔记本上一笔画下旋涡状的图形。尖尖的笔头在上面划出一道弧线，他蘸了蘸墨水，浸满墨汁的笔尖在满是盘曲缠绕线条的纸张上落下一块漆黑的斑块，模糊了线与线的距离。兰德尔做作的声音没有引起德拉科的注意，他只是不停歇的画着，像阶梯一样往里无尽延伸的图案组合填充着一页又一页。  
周围理东西的窸窣声传入德拉科耳中，他知道下课了，讲台上的教师随便说了些有的没的后就草草宣布下课。学生们不复课上的死气之态，三两成群有说有笑的走出教室。  
尽管哈利是最先出去的那一批人的其中一个，但不知为何，德拉科还是一如既往地的选择最后一个离开。  
不再炙热的阳光照着金发青年瘦削的脸，他从光明行至阴暗。

|第三阶段|  
参加完N.E.W.TS考试的第二个星期一的中午，选择留在学校里等待成绩的德拉科接到了他的N.E.W.TS成绩单。  
他选修的科目都得了O，唯独魔咒是一个E，但这并不妨碍圣芒戈对他发出入职邀请。  
想到如果成了治疗师，自己将会看到一直刻意回避的哈利，德拉科撕掉了邀请。  
随信一同寄过来的还有德拉科订的预言家日报，他习惯性的闭眼不看总是被哈利占据的头版，等到第二页，他睁开双眼，马尔福夫妇死于阿兹卡班的新闻使他的瞳孔一缩。  
没有一滴泪水沾湿报纸。  
德拉科平静的回寝室收拾完自己的衣物就幻影移形了。

|第四阶段&最终阶段|  
金发青年提着箱子来到了厄洛斯想要找回当时心碎的感觉，他知道自己一直不停的失去感觉是在不正常，可德拉科怎么也找不到盛开着三色堇的地方。  
过了好久，德拉科扶着紫藤萝的树干，弯腰喘着气，他小心的不让鞋子踩进被齐根切断的花茎里。他现在的头越来越容易晕了。  
“请问你需要帮助吗？”陌生人的声音掺进了静谧的流水声中。  
德拉科闻声抬起头，这是一身黑的棕发男人，他茂密的胡子让德拉科认为这个人大概快四十岁了。  
“我不要，”他摇摇头，将全身的重量都倚在树上。  
“请进来坐坐吧，这前面的房子就是我家。”男人扶着他，用钥匙打开门。  
德拉科从门上的招牌知道这里是心理诊所，但他不知道这是什么意思。  
男人把他带到茶色的沙发上，就去厨房给他倒水了。  
德拉科打量着周围，这个房间很整洁，东西摆放的错落有致，配色也很简约，是个会让人觉得舒服的地方。  
“喝点红茶吧，这对贫血有好处。”男人递给他一杯红茶，他将左胸别着的白花放在了茶几上，将倒下去的相框翻回来捧在手里。  
“你很难过，”德拉科说道。  
“我的爱人死了，”男人的手温柔的抚过相片里灿烂微笑着的女人的脸庞，眼角泛起了泪花，“我刚参加完她的葬礼。”  
德拉科沉默的喝了一口红茶，他不知道怎么安慰别人。  
“心理诊所是什么？”他转头看着外头的招牌。  
“是帮助别人治疗心理上的疾病的。”男人解释着，又定定的看着照片。  
“心也会生病吗？”德拉科好奇的问。  
“心比肉体容易得病多了，年轻人。”他说道。  
“那你能教我怎么治疗心吗？我无处可去，对一切都无所适从。”在看到橱窗边的几近枯萎的紫色三色堇后，德拉科抱着杯子，他偏执的想如果这个人不同意的话就对他用咒语。  
“当然，”男人异常平静的说，“你可以住客房，反正我也是一个人。”  
德拉科讶异为什么会有人愿意收留初次见面的陌生人，但他还是住了下来。  
深夜，德拉科从床上爬起来，他借着月光看到了男人捂着心痛哭的画面。  
德拉科躺了回去。  
第二天清晨，他对橱窗的那盆花使用了永葆咒，歪斜瘫软着的花在银色的光里挺直腰杆，皱缩的花瓣重新平整的舒展开。它们被永远定格在了摘下的那一刻。  
叫威灵顿的男人没有对一夜之间散发活力的三色堇感到惊讶，他只是如他答应好的那样，一天天的教授着什么都不知道的金发青年心理学知识，就好像这是他的职责一般。  
当注定分别的日子到来时，德拉科没有丝毫的感伤。威灵顿像往常一样擦拭早已不在翻下去的照片，他给花浇了水，然后对已经在小诊所上班的德拉科嘱咐了些许话就出门了。  
德拉科看着男人离开的背影知道他再也不会回来了。  
后来德拉科整理威灵顿的办公室时，他在一本笔记本上夹了一张纸，上面只是草草的写下了石之心几个大字，德拉科在纸背面找到了另外的字，“新型疾病？”他读了出来。  
回忆之前的种种，德拉科突然发觉到了什么。

几年后，一篇发布在英国权威杂志上的论文吸引了全部人的眼光。  
论文的作者坐在小小的厨房里享用早餐，一只猫头鹰飞了进来，金发青年解下绑在它脚上的报纸。  
本想省略头版的德拉科顿了顿，他强迫自己翻回去面对他。  
灰黑的照片里，已经是三个孩子的父亲的哈利身边围着一群小孩，他的左臂和曾经一样被红发的女人抱住。  
德拉科对这张照片什么反应也没有。他不会后悔，不会失望，不会愤怒，不会悲伤，不会流泪。  
像是发现有人在看他，哈利对德拉科露出了一个微笑，那个笑容让德拉科回想起了他们一起在夏日祭被人群淹没时的样子。  
德拉科的心和平时一样跳动着，他明白了自己也不会快乐。德拉科放下报纸，回到餐桌上用黄油刀给吐司抹苹果酱。  
橱窗边，紫色的花瓣被染成红色。德拉科停下浇水的手，他看到自己的手腕有一条划痕，细长的刀痕在白皙的肌肤上就像咧开的嘴角；又像是一只眼睛一般，流出嫣红的泪水。  
他发愣的看着变成红色的三色堇。  
也许黄油刀该换一把不那么锋利的。  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 原生家庭：指自己出生和成长的家庭。家庭的氛围、传统习惯、家人互动的关系等都将影响子女的未来表现
> 
> 三色堇：传说在过去，年少轻狂的爱神丘比特（Έρως，即eros）不断向人间发射爱情之矢促成爱情，但由于他的箭法略逊，常使错误的爱情于人间萌发。
> 
> 一天，巡游中的爱神射出的箭阴差阳错额的飞向了在当时还是白色的三色堇。被爱神之箭射中的三色堇无法像人类一样爱上别的人，绝望痛苦之中，它从花心开始流下了泪水与blood，正是它们染出了如今的三色堇
> 
> 紫色三色堇：花语是沉默不言、无条件的爱。该感情是真挚且纯粹的
> 
> 尺侧：靠近小指的一侧称为尺侧；靠近大拇指的称为桡侧，两者均为医学上的方位词
> 
> 烧焦羽毛气味：古代羊皮纸是用刀削下一层被拉伸到极致的羊皮，脱水而成的片装物。而现在我们用的羊皮纸是由植物制成的，燃烧产生的味道是纤维素燃烧的味道。
> 
> 红色三色堇：花语是强烈的念想
> 
> ————————
> 
> 不重要的后记：
> 
> 这个故事很含蓄，内里的细节就像个情窦初开的小姑娘为心爱的男孩做出细微改变并等着被男友发现一样，你们得自己去注意，去体会感知，尽管这异常困难，抱歉我真的水平有限（总觉得大家就是想进来放松一下，结果还被迫要做阅读理解稍微对不起你们）
> 
> 总之，非常感谢愿意点进来并看到这里的你
> 
> 有一些地方没有写明，需要你们自己补完这些留白
> 
> 虽然之前在yimolan1000的主页里说过不会再细致的对每个词进行防p，但凡事总有真香。毕竟这是我写完的第一个be·长·耗时七天·短篇，各个方面对我都有很大的意义
> 
> 关于为什么他们的童年创伤会在这个时候爆发，大概是阻挠自己好好活下去的障碍没有了，生命的突然自由最终使心灵走向疲乏。我也觉得巫师大概不怎么在乎心理疏导啥的，毕竟他们可是从小就被教育“要用魔法打败魔法”长大的（笑），所以很多人都是得病不自知的那种。
> 
> 假如真的有人清楚感觉到自己每天都不高兴的话，那可能会这样↓
> 
> “今天怎么样？”
> 
> 猛灌一口亢fèn魔药“好极了！我感觉有生以来第一次这么轻松”
> 
> ……
> 
> “今天怎么样？”
> 
> 灌完一瓶“好极了！我感觉有生以来第一次这么轻松”
> 
> ……
> 
> “今天怎么样？”
> 
> 布满血丝的眼睛不闻不问的直视前方
> 
> 我想自杀
> 
> 夏日祭那里，关于写的太快乐导致回过神来惊觉忘记要插入预设刀子这件事
> 
> 有人会认为这就是个报复社会的产物吗
> 
> 说起来我本来的出发点就是想德拉科在人生中最黑暗的日子里接受到了哈利的温暖，然后在最不完美的一天鼓起勇气向他告白，而哈利尽管对德拉科有感但没意识到是爱从而拒绝了他，于是德拉科患上了石之心
> 
> 结果，意外的和原想法大相径庭
> 
> 这篇写的不轻松，于是决定下一个故事绝对甜回来
> 
> 瞎写了太多很随意的短篇，第一次写这么认真
> 
> 石之心结尾很想强行让哈利因为对德拉科深深的眷恋而和与德拉科一样的女生结婚的，后来仔细一想，也许热热闹闹的家、关心自己的家人、对自己毫无保留全盘交付的爱人才是他想要的吧，唉pass掉了


End file.
